Hello, Tails
by Twister980
Summary: A short adaptation of a Youtube SFM short of the same name, by Nzane Productions. Go give him some love! "Tails is in therapy session with a rather mysterious voice. The young fox has been under a lot of stress lately… so his faceless therapist gives him a quite soothing medicine for the day… " - Stolen straight from the video description, along with the fancy new cover image.


"She had thing for poems, back then..." The young vulpine known as Miles fidgeted in his seat, reliving memories buried.  
"Um... Well, you see; writing in general..." He scratched at exposed fur, looking around nervously.  
"I mean, I guess most of her stories didn't exactly rhyme, but um..." He became increasingly agitated, before letting out a huff.  
"Let me start over." The young fox furrowed his brow, then closed his eyes with a sigh of defeat. A voice spoke to him from the darkness, a soothing monotone voice. "So, you believe they're toying with you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "Pretending they want to help you, by hooking you up with therapists."  
The voice seemed awfully smug when it came to insulting Miles' friends, but he completely agreed with the analysis of the voice.  
"When they know you can't talk to them about..." The voice was quiet, a sorrowful tone entering it's voice. "Her."  
A hint of anger crept into the voice as it continued. "And why they can't let her sacrifice be known." Tails felt his exasperation grow. "Such ungratefulness."  
The voice relaxed slightly, a smile in it's voice. "I have a solution, for your stress." The voice was silent, it came back slightly disappointed.  
"For today, at least." Tails stared into the void, red and green eyes stared back at him. The void was gone, replaced with the vastness of space.  
Tails heart raced, he turned at the crack of thunder and spotted the cursed space vessel; The Blue Typhoon.  
He stared up at it, hate boiling the blood in his veins as another thunderous crash of lightning broke the tense silence.  
In a moment, he was on the flight deck, the voice echoed around him. "In this realm, you are to relieve any kind of stress."  
Tails strode through the walls of the ship, and into the main control room. "Think of it as the pillows you punch out of anger, only..."  
A satisfactory tone crept into the voice. "It is a place by operations of the ones that made you feel so..."  
Tails watched as the consoles came to life, the Sonic Driver cannon charging. "Empty." The voice took a deep breath.  
"The thing they should probably research; is the mere fact that you may forget what they did to you." Tails was at the console again, reliving that last moment;  
the bright light of a dying woman's final action. "But you will never forget what they made you feel."

Tails' eyes shot open, he let loose a cough. He had been in a dogfight with some of Eggman's drones, one had gotten a lucky hit on his engine;  
which explained the smoking cockpit. He veered towards the Blue Typhoon, coming to a crash landing on the flight deck.  
He quickly climbed out of the smoking fighter-jet, coughing his lungs out. His communicator blipped, Nicole's voice came over it.  
"Commander Tails, Captain Sonic, you're required for a meeting on the bridge." The blue hedgehog in question had appeared by his side, pulling Tails to his feet.  
He gently punched his adoptive brother's shoulder, a smirk on his face. "Let's go see what Nicole wants."

Sonic quickly entered his access code, the bridge doors hissing open. Sonic smirked as he stepped inside, a wry glance at the young vulpine.  
"Alright, Nicole. He's here, what'd he do this time?" Tails frowned at his older friend, an annoyed look on his face. "Stop saying that as if I'm-"  
Both teenagers halted in their tracks, Sonic's eyes were wide with disbelief. Tail's even more so, his ears drooping.  
Sonic's eyes darted to his friend, then back to their newest arrival.

Memories flashed into Tails' mind, one by one. A crashed ship back during a meteor shower, a confession of feelings of uselessness deep underground,  
A smiling face while working on an engine, a beautiful flower at a relaxation party, a full moon over a lovers lake...

 **Watashitachi no sekai wa, mahou wo kakerarete.**

A song began echoing in Tails' mind as the memories continued forwards; to that night.

 **Ai suru to kime kisae namida ni ujirareteru.**

Her face stood out ethereally against the blackness of space, as she begged him to take her life.  
 **Boy futari de jumon wo sagashi ni ikou,**  
"I love you!" He screamed, a blinding beam of golden light streaking towards her helpless form. Tears streamed down his face as he kneeled at Sonic's feet.  
 **Kinjirare ta yume wo - kanaerareru kuni he.**  
A blackened hand gripped Tails' right hand, closing it around an object. He turned from the fox, his cloak swirling around him.  
 **Dare ni mo naisho de - ashita na tchi awaseshiyou,**  
Her face was clearer in his mind now; her pale green skin, her bright blue eyes, and the two rose buds blooming in her hair.  
 **Itsuka kotori wo ume ta - yowake no mieru oka de,**

The fox took one last look at the shadows, then closed his eyes.  
 **Tsumetai asamoya - kimi to te wo tsunaidara,**

He opened them, blinking away the shock that now held him rapt. Antoine and Bunny stood to the right, Rotor and Sally to her left.  
She was here? Tails' namesakes slumped. As the tips touched the floor, his eyes went wide.  
 **Hikaru michi no fuuin ga tokeru yo.**  
The young girl slowly turned around, a sad smile on her face.  
Tears formed at the edges of her bright blue spheres, her lips quivering as she stammered out a greeting.  
 **Hateshinaku!**

"Hello, Tails."


End file.
